Spectateur immobile (d'une histoire d'amants)
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Je regarde les choses, je n'agis pas. Mais cette fois, on m'a demandé de faire quelque chose, pour la première fois de toute ma longue vie. Je ne parle pas en mon nom.
Yo !

Pour la semaine de l'OS, encore, un truc pas forcément joyeux.

Sur le thème branche et spectateur. Proposé par moi.

M'enfin, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture !

..

..

. Spectateur Immobile .

(d'une histoire d'amants)

Je regarde les choses

Je n'agis pas.

La guerre secoue mon pays

La famine fait ses ravages

Je ne fuis pas.

J'ai vécu longtemps, tellement longtemps que je me demande parfois si je suis jamais né.

J'ai été spectateur de trop d'histoires pour toutes les dire

Pour simplement toutes les nommer

Le temps que je raconte une vie, mille autres auront passé.

Comme je ne peux pas tout dire je ne dis

rien

Je suis silence.

Mais cette fois, on m'a demandé quelque chose.

Pour la première fois de toute ma longue vie.

Je ne parle pas en mon nom

Mais en celui d'un homme qui ne peut pas être là aujourd'hui.

Je n'ai pas de voix.

Je n'ai pas de sang.

Je n'ai pas de chair.

Je n'ai pas d'os.

Je n'ai pas de mains.

Je n'ai pas de pieds.

Je n'ai pas de parole.

Je ne peux ni écrire, ni chanter, ni parler, ni mimer.

Pourtant, on m'a demandé quelque chose.

Un homme

Qui a une voix

Qui a du sang

Qui a de la chair

Qui a des os

Qui a deux mains

Qui a deux pieds

Qui a une parole.

Un homme qui peut écrire

chanter

parler et mimer.

Qui m'a demandé de transmettre un message

À toi.

Alors j'essaie, pour la première fois de toute ma très longue vie

Longue vie tellement longue que parfois je voudrais bien qu'elle s'arrête.

Longue vie qui perd son sens à force d'en prendre dans les mots des gens.

Longue vie inutile tant qu'elle ne s'arrête pas.

Alors j'essaie.

Je sais vivre

Je sais penser

Je sais écouter

Je sais ressentir

Je sais entendre

Je sais comprendre

Je sais être attentif

Je sais regarder

Je sais voir

Alors j'essaie.

Avec ma pensée et le vent dans mes feuilles, avec le vibrato de ma sève, l'ondulation de mes branches j'essaie.

Certains hommes ont essayé de m'écouter.

Aucun ne m'a demandé de parler.

Ton homme est le premier.

Je te sens sangloter, je t'entends, je te vois. Je n'ai pas de nerfs ni d'oreilles ni d'yeux.

Voilà ce qu'il te dit.

Il te dit Je sais que tu viendras voir l'Arbre aux Fées où dansent les dryades, où chante la pluie.

Il te dit Amour, je ne veux pas que tu pleures.

Je t'aime

Je t'aime

Je t'aime

Il te dit Tu es si blond que rien que de te voir me fait pleurer les yeux, tes yeux sont si bleus, tu vois le ciel partout, non ?

Je t'aime

Je t'aime

Je t'aime

Il te dit Pardon, je ne veux pas ne peux pas être là. Pardon.

Je t'aime

Je t'aime

Je t'aime

Il te dit Je n'en ai pas la force. Je voudrais que tu souries. Je voudrais que tu m'entendes même si je ne suis pas là. Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes. Tu es beau, même maintenant. Je ne suis pas là, mais je le sais. Roxas. Parce que

Je t'aime

Il a voulu te dire qu'il t'avait prévenu, puis m'a dit non, ne lui dis pas ça. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Toi, là, à côté de moi. Je te sens encore pleurer. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Pourquoi ne te dit-il pas qu'il t'avait prévenu alors qu'il t'avait en effet prévenu ?

Je sais mille choses.

Je sais ressentir, je sais comprendre.

C'est différent. Je sais mille choses.

Et je sais qu'il y a plus de choses encore que je ne sais pas.

Que je ne comprends pas.

Je n'ai jamais aimé.

Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour.

Je n'ai jamais baisé.

Je n'ai jamais eu de désir.

Sauf cette fois.

Je veux savoir.

J'ai plus soif de savoir que mes racines n'ont soif d'eau.

Il te dit Ne m'oublies pas.

Pourquoi tu l'oublierais ?

Pourquoi a-t-il peur de l'oubli ?

Personne ne se souviendra de moi.

Je n'ai pas peur

Pourtant

Pourquoi ?

Il te dit N'aies pas peur, tout ira bien pour toi j'en suis certain, demain est plus brillant

Il te dit Mais je ne peux pas t'y voir aller sans moi.

Il te dit

Je t'aime

Je t'aime

Je t'aime

Il te dit J'ai peur.

Il te dit Pardon, encore, mon étoile qui brille même quand le jour est là.

Il te dit Je suis criminel je dois partir.

Il te dit Ma bouche goûte la cendre

(du phœnix ?)

Il te dit On n'avait pas fini de s'aimer

Je t'aime encore

Je t'aime bien fort

Je t'aime même mort

Je t'aime de tout le corps

Il te dit Ne pleure pas

Pourquoi tu pleures ? Il te dit de ne pas pleurer, pourquoi ces soubresauts salés ?

Il te dit Amour aux lèvres d'archange qui embrassèrent les miennes, Amour mélancolique aux yeux faits pour la joie, Amour aux mains blanches qui serrèrent mon sexe, Amour aux joues noyée qui veulent respirer, Amour aux épaules frêle qui portent trop lourd

Je t'aime

Je t'aime

Je t'aime

Il te dit On ne sera pas loin longtemps. On est partout.

(Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui suit ? je ne comprends pas bien.)

Nous, dans les cailloux du chemin, Nous, dans la fumée de toutes les cigarettes du monde, Nous, dans le foutre libre, Nous, dans les glaçons des whiskys, Nous, dans ceux qui s'étranglent d'amour.

Nous, dans tout l'amour de la terre.

Nous, Roxas, toi et moi, nous existerons tant qu'il y aura des « nous » d'amour.

(Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?)

Tu ne me réponds pas, Roxas sanglotant juste à un mètre de on écorce.

Alors je continue.

Il te dit Tes larmes n'effacent pas la lumière du Soleil.

Il te dit Je suis là-bas, dans ce grand feu. Si je suis la brasier qui te réchauffe, tu es une étoile qui brûle des planètes. Regarde le Soleil.

Il te dit Dans les cendres du temps il reste la mémoire.

(C'est vrai. Moi je me souviendrai.)

Il te dit

Je t'aime

Je t'aime

Je t'aime

Là il pleure. À gros sanglots. Il ne te dit plus rien. Sa voix se mêle en cris. Il s'irrégule. Il se perd dans un abîme de douleur liquide. Il est incohérent.

Je ne sais pas dire ça.

Je ne sais pas s'il voulait que je te dise ça.

Il n'a rien dit à ce sujet

Après il s'est arrêté de hurler de l'eau par les yeux.

Il te dit Je demande à la Mort une terre plus belle et plus grande.

Je demande à la corde une trop légère douleur.

Je demande à quiconque vit là-haut un accueil chaleureux.

Il te dit Ne m'en veux pas, je ne peux pas venir aujourd'hui.

Il te dit

Désolé

Je t'aime

Désolé

Je t'aime

Désolé

Je t'aime

Il te dit Tu es fort, bien plus que moi.

Il te dit je suis lâche encore une fois je fuis.

Il te dit Adieu.

Et tu pleures toujours, tu ne t'arrêtes pas, beau Roxas qu'Axel aima. Pourtant tu me regardes, tu m'as entendu ?

Tu vois le Soleil à travers les branchages.

Tu lui dis Moi aussi.

Et le bourreau passe la corde

autour de ton cou,

ton visage se cache

sous un sac en jute.

Tes larmes résonnent encore, je peux le jurer.

Tu n'es plus.

Tu as écouté.

Et moi je vis encore.

J'ai transmis un message.

Je n'ai pas tout compris.

C'est rare que je comprenne aussi peu de choses

Dans un seul évènement

De toute ma très très longue vie

Longue vie qui continue encore longtemps

Roxas pendu à ma branche se rappelle son amant

Les autres partent

Je suis seul

Je suis avec un mort

Je n'agis pas

Je regarde les choses

Je ne peux pas agir

Je regarde les gens

J'essaie de les comprendre.

J'essaie.

.

.

.

Voilà !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
